


i want every single piece of you

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “You smell amazing.” She tells her, before leaning in again, so close to her neck Judy can feel her breath on her skin.“T- thank you.” Judy smiles. “I had a lovely time with you tonight.”“Me too.”Violet looks at her, before glancing down at her lips and back up again.Judy’s heart is in her throat, she feels as though she can barely speak. She’s sure she’s blushing.“Maybe we could do it again so-“Violet presses her lips to hers.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	i want every single piece of you

“Let me walk you to your car.” Violet says, gently placing her hand on Judy’s lower back.

“Thank you.” Judy replies, smiling for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

The evening had been so nice. They’d seen a movie. An extremely spontaneous decision made when they’d ran into each other at the nearby gas station after work.

The movie was fine. Judy had had a hard time following some parts, not because the plot was particularly complicated, but because every so often she would remember she was there with Violet, and the butterflies in her stomach would go crazy.

Violet has always had that affect on her. And on some level, she’s pretty sure Violet knows it too.

“Well, goodnight then.” Judy says, looking up at her, as they stand beside her car.

“Goodnight.” Violet says, softly, before leaning in and kissing her cheek. She lingers a little while and it makes Judy’s breath hitch. “You smell amazing.” She tells her, before leaning in again, so close to her neck Judy can feel her breath on her skin.

“T- thank you.” Judy smiles. “I had a lovely time with you tonight.”

“Me too.”

Violet looks at her, before glancing down at her lips and back up again.

Judy’s heart is in her throat, she feels as though she can barely speak. She’s sure she’s blushing.

“Maybe we could do it again so-“

Violet presses her lips to hers.

Judy’s so taken aback she can hardly move from the shock, though her hands find their way to the collar on Violet’s coat.

Violet pulls back, trying to read Judy’s face, which perhaps isn’t such a good idea when she looks so confused.

But then all Judy can think of is how soft Violet’s lips had felt, and the way it had sent sparks shooting through her entire body. And then she’s pulling Violet back in by her coat, and their lips are crashing together with Violet’s tongue brushing against her own.

She’s not quite sure what possesses her to do it, but she can see the fire it ignites in Violet’s eyes when she hears the sound of the door to the backseat opening.

Judy’s heart is racing when she looks at Violet then, as she steps aside to open the door fully. She looks at her, her breath heavy waiting for Violet to make the next move.

Violet kisses her again, placing a gentle hand on her waist. And the next thing Judy knows, she’s laying back across the seats, Violet following behind, soon hovering over top of her.

She buries her face in Judy’s neck and Judy gasps, clinging to her anywhere she can, as Violet begins hiking her skirt up with one hand.

Judy whimpers when Violet’s lips reach her jaw, and she kisses along there, her hand inching closer and closer up Judy’s thighs, until she’s cupping her between her legs, and Judy lets out another sharp gasp.

Violet pulls back to look at her, and Judy is already nodding, almost frantically, as she whispers the word _yes_ , and Violet moves her underwear to one side, slowly letting her fingers explore the skin there, as soft sounds continue to escape Judy’s lips, only making Violet want her more.

She gently pushes a finger inside of her and Judy immediately gasps, clinging onto Violet a little tighter all of a sudden.

“Are you okay?” Violet whispers, before placing kisses along her cheek and up behind her ear.

“Mhm.” Judy nods, smiling, as she throws her head back, allowing Violet better access to her neck.

“Good.” Violet says, curling her finger, making Judy moan.

She removes her finger then, sliding two fingers up just slightly, as she begins to rub her clit.

“ _Oh_.” Judy says, before gasping, as her hips begin to rise a little.

Violet smiles, sliding her fingers back down and pushing both of them inside of her. Judy bites her lip, her cheeks reddening as she reminds herself of the situation she’s currently in, in the _back_ of her _own_ car. But she doesn’t have time to care about that when Violet’s thumb presses down on her clit, rubbing it in firm circles. It makes Judy curse. She’d be embarrassed if she wasn’t so focused on the way Violet’s fingers curl within her. Or the way Violet’s lips lightly brush her collar bone, before coming back up along her neck, finding her lips once more.

Judy runs her tongue against her top lip, before eagerly kissing her, and Violet begins working her fingers faster, listening for what Judy likes the most, so she can start to focus only on that.

She begins to curl her fingers more slowly now, but firmly, whilst pressing her thumb down simultaneously, coaxing a desperate moan from Judy, as she suddenly has to stop kissing Violet back and concentrate on the feeling of how she’s building her up and up and up.

Violet returns to her neck, kissing her there, flicking her tongue out occasionally. She notices the change in Judy’s breathing then, and the way her jaw begins to tremble, as her breath becomes shaky.

And soon all she can seem to do is tighten her grip on Violet, as she desperately calls out her name.

Judy’s heart is racing, as Violet slows her movements, savouring each soft hum Judy lets out, and the way she whimpers at the loss of Violet’s fingers from within her.

They look at each other for a moment, the both of them breathless. Judy places a hand on Violet’s cheek, before kissing her once more. Then they pull apart and Violet lets out a gentle laugh, and Judy bites her lip before squeezing her eyes shut and laughing too.

It’s a rather awkward position to get out of, but they manage. And then they say goodnight to each other for the second time. And then Violet kisses her again for the hundredth time, before heading back to her own car.

They make no further plans just yet, knowing they’ll see each other at work tomorrow anyway, which Judy is already far too nervous for.

She almost runs a red light when she catches the smudged lipstick stains on her neck in the rear-view mirror.

When she gets home, she soon gets ready for bed, finding that she can’t stop replaying the events of earlier in her mind. It gives her butterflies just thinking about it. Never in her life did she think anything like this would happen to her, least of all with _Violet_. Though she’s ecstatic that it did happen.

She lays in bed and without even thinking about it her hands graze over her breasts, as she begins to remember every detail of what happened, deciding then for certain that it must happen again, somehow. And soon. If that’s what Violet wants, which Judy can guess it probably is from how hard it was to scrub off the lipstick from her skin.

Not meaning to become so flustered again right before sleeping, there’s now an ache between her legs that she has to soothe. And she does so, her mind not straying from the thought of Violet even once, before she finally falls asleep.


End file.
